Egoista
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tomo el contenido y le dijo:—Feliz día de San valentín Uchiha Hinata.—Sorprendida al escuchar como la llamó, la joven abrió sus ojos tales platos, regreso a ver el papel y luego a él quien seguía con una sonrisa. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer; le gustaba. [Oneshot para el concurso organizado por DarkAmy] -SasuHina-


**Título:** Egoista  
 **Género:** Humor/Drama/Romance  
 **Palabras:** 6600  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Advertencia:** La historia se suscita en la cronología que hubiese sido de _The Last_  
 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos. Los nueve novatos tiene 19 años excepto Hinata que es un año menor.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **「** **Egoista** **」**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **"**_ _Es tan subjetivo el amor, que es egoísta."_

 _—_ _Eugenio Maria de Hostos_

 **...**

En esta vida hay muchos misterios, pero sin duda, el más enigmático y paradójico; es el amor.

Dicho sentimiento es consagrado por muchos como lo mejor y más bueno de la vida, mientras que para otros no es más que una vana ilusión hecha para que los dioses se regocijen de la desgracia ajena.

"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale", dice el dicho, y por ello:

A nombre del amor las personas han cambiado, matado, triunfado, luchado, conquistado y muerto.

Realmente bajo estas pruebas no se puede decir que el amor sea bueno, ni tampoco malo; digamos que es imparcial y se transforma de acuerdo a la persona que lo porte.

Pues existen personas que dan todo por amor, aun si eso significa dejar de lado su ser. Mientras que otras procuran tener el amor solo para ellos, sin importarles lo demás.

En fin, para gustos hay colores.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se juntan dos personas con perspectiva de amor completamente distintas?

 **...**

 _En las calles de Konoha la actividad de los aldeanos y ninjas estaba a todo lo que da._

 _Desde la culminación de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, la paz se podría respirar en todos los alrededores, sin embargo; eso no significa que el mal se había erradicado por completo. Ya que siempre habría ese pequeño remanente esperando crecer._

 _Por eso los ninjas aun existían, por eso lo aldeanos viven agradecidos con ellos._

 _Entre estos, se encuentra uno a quien lo proclaman "Héroe" infinidad de veces y del cual esperan sea: 'La séptima sombra de fuego', el ninja hiperactivo naranja de La Hoja, hijo de la habanero sangriento y del Cuarto gobernante de esta aldea quien era apodado el rayo amarillo de Konoha; exacto, no es otro sino Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Y así mismo, había otro shinobi quien destacaba en poder y fuerza igual que el Uzumaki y, por el contrario, no era elogiado como héroe o estimado como tal, sino todo lo opuesto._

 _Portador de ojos del demonio, con ácido en vez de sangre, el último de su clan, escondido entre las tinieblas; ese era Uchiha Sasuke._

 _No hay mucho que abarcar sobre el Uchiha, siendo infante le fue arrancado todo de la peor forma y decidió sucumbir ante las sombras, mas nunca se arrepiente de lo que hizo._

 _Era un enigma que los dos compartirán lazos de amistad, o tal vez no, si consideramos la ley del Yin y Yang._

 _—_ _Teme, deja de hacer sufrir a Sakura-chan y dale el sí. —un Naruto algo enfadado expresaba._

 _—_ _Cállate dobe, no haré algo que no desee. —sin inmutarse, contestó el Uchiha._

 _—_ _¡Teme! —vociferó el rubio—¿Por qué eres así? —cuestionó abrumado—Sakura-chan es hermosa, inteligente, linda, fuerte...—recitaba embalsamando, aun así, fue interrumpido por su compañero de antaño:_

 _—_ _Fastidiosa, molesta, arrastrada e insistente. —completo rodando los ojos._

 _—_ _¡Teme! —regaño el contenedor del kyuubi—¡No le digas así a Sakura-chan! Ella está completamente enamorada de ti—menciono con algo de recelo._

 _—_ _Corrección, ella está completamente obsesionada conmigo. —contradijo al instante el oji-negro._

 _—_ _¡No se puede contigo! —exclamó el oji-azul mientras azotaba sus puños contra de la mesa, haciendo que todos en el local lo voltearan a ver extrañados._

 _Los dos eneamigos estaban comiendo en un restaurante de carne asada después de haber regresado de una misión. Fue idea de Naruto; y Sasuke, dado a que tenían hambre, pero justo ahora se recriminaba mentalmente por haber aceptado, debió suponer que era para este fin._

 _No era secreto para medio mundo ninja que su compañero "amaba" con locura a la de cabellos rosados, tal vez igual de como esta "lo amaba" a él._

 _Por eso desde que llegó a la aldea por tiempo indefinido, siempre buscaba excusas para que accediera a aceptar a Haruno, aunque siempre obteniendo negativas como resultado._

 _—_ _Soy yo el que no puedo contigo,—fríamente espeto—me tienen harto con ese asunto, le dije que no y a ti también. Deberían aceptarlo y seguir,—hizo una pausa y una media sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios—Dobe, deberías estar agradecido, es tu oportunidad. Deja de fastidiarme y has algo que te estoy dejando el camino libre—._

 _Esto hizo que el mencionado cayera abatido en su asiento y en un susurro dijera:—Pero su felicidad está contigo, no conmigo—suspiro recobrando la compostura—Y deseo su felicidad a costa de la mía; porque eso es amor.—finalizó con una sonrisa tristona._

 _—_ _Oh, ya veo—con sarcasmo menciono—Así que mi felicidad vale un remengado pepino, todo lo que importa es la felicidad de Sakura, valiendo nada la mia.—ácidamente espetó—Mira qué lindo es el amor y que gran amigo eres.—escupió con rabia._

 _—_ _N-no...Sasuke...y-yo...—y fue ahí cuando el ninja naranja se dio cuenta de su error, hasta ahora se había enfocado en los sentimiento de su amada y nunca se pudo a pensar lo de su amigo. Pensó que solo la rechazaba por su orgullo pues él creía que todo el mundo estaba enamorado de ella; qué estúpido había sido.—Perdona, Sasuke, yo...ya no volveré a insistir...—despacio declaró._

 _—_ _Púdrete, usuratonkachi—y con eso se levantó de su asiento para dejar aquel establecimiento._

 _Todo ante la vista expectante de los demás comensales que no dejaban de cuchichear ante tal escena y un Naruto deprimido y triste._

 _ **...**_

 _El azabache caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un aura negra, pesada y asesina. Los peatones y ninjas que pasaban a su lado solo atinaron a correr al ver su estado, en tanto este solo pensaba lo tarado que era ese Uzumaki._

 _«Debería largarme de esta condenada aldea», pensó irritado saltando entre tejados para llegar más rápido a su hogar._

 _Indudablemente no tenía la necesidad de aguantar las miradas de odio de los pobladores, ni las de miedo, no eran como si le doliera, pero si eran muy molestas. De igual forma, no tenía la obligación de aceptar los sentimientos de esa fastidiosa rosada, mucho menos el tener que permanecer en la ciudad._

 _Si, intentó destruir Konoha. Pero eso fue debido a lo negligentes que habían sido en el pasado y al final, terminó salvandola. Aún podía intentar devastar la población, y si no lo hacía era por la memoria de su hermano mayor._

 _Por él soportó estar un año encerrado en ese lúgubre calabozo con condiciones deplorables y ostentar la bandera de Konoha en sus misiones, a pesar de que su rango y 'privilegios' de shinobis habían sido destituidos para siempre._

 _¿Qué penuria tenía de soportar todo eso?_

 _Ninguna._

 _Y si lo hacía era porque había entendido su error, ¿que más quería la mendiga sociedad?_

 _¿Aceptar a Haruno?_

 _—_ _Primero muerto...—murmuró con coraje al llegar a su casa._

 _Entró y se sacó su capa, todo estaba oscuro, pues lo prefería así._

 _Luego de haber cumplido su condena, Kakashi accedió a devolverle el distrito Uchiha. De todos modos, era el legítimo dueño. Aunque sólo reconstruyó una pequeña casa, pues era lo único que necesitaba._

 _El dobe sugirió que remodelara la casa donde había vivido su infancia, pero tajantemente se negó, alegando que ese lugar, más que recuerdos agradables; sólo perturbaba su mente._

 _Se quitó su demás ropa, fue al baño a tomar una ducha, se pudo ropa más cómoda y fue directo a la cama, deseando que a Naruto le diera indigestión._

 _ **...**_

 _Al día siguiente, como era costumbre cuando no iba a misiones, temprano Sasuke fue a entrenar._

 _No tenía un lugar favorito, entrenaba donde estuviera solo y las condiciones le agradecen._

 _No tardó mucho en encontrar el lugar indicado y empezar a entrenar ía perdido su brazo izquierdo en la última gran guerra ninja y con ello se había desestabilizado su habilidad con la espada; no podía permitirse tal desventaja._

 _Con ese pensar dio comienzo a un combate con un enemigo ficticio, concentrando su chakra en cada movimiento, cuando eso no le fue suficiente, creo un clon para que fuera su rival._

 _Tan inmerso estaba en su batalla que no se dio cuenta que ciertos ojos blancos lo observaban con algo de temor._

 _Dio sus últimos ataques y su clon con un "puff" desaparecío._

 _Agotado por el ejercicio se dejó caer en medio del pasto, respirando pesadamente y con una capa de sudor en su cuerpo. Cuando recupero el aliento, guardo su espada y permaneció otros minutos sentado en el suelo._

 _—_ _Disfrutas la vista, Hyuuga.—alzó la voz para que la receptora lo oyera._

 _La había detectado desde que tomó su descanso, con su sharingan percibió que también poseía un doujutsu y solo existía un clan aparte del suyo que portaba uno en esta aldea._

 _La mencionada tembló ante su voz y se regañó mentalmente por no haberse ido cuando supo que su lugar favorito para entrenar estaba siendo ocupado por el Uchiha._

 _—_ _Sal de ahí, cobarde. —ordenó el morocho con fastidio._

 _De seguro era una fémina Hyuuga, ni porque era el más odiado de Konoha las chicas dejaron de acosarlo; parece ser que eso les excita más._

 _Pero ya tenía suficiente con Sakura como acosadora._

 _Al oír tales vocablos, la Hyuuga apretó los puños, desde la muerte de su adorado primo se prometió que sería valiente, fuerte y una digna heredera de su clan._

 _No podía permitirse tales adjetivos hacia su persona, así que con más miedo que valentía, salió de su 'escondite' para encarar al oji-negro._

 _Cuando lo hizo, dejó algo sorprendido al Uchiha._

 _Este no se esperaba que fuera "esa Hyuuga" la que lo estuviera acosando, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una mueca algo tétrica._

 _—_ _Con que eres tú, Hyuuga.—expresó con desdén._

 _—_ _No...—divago un poco la respuesta, con tintes de perder el sonido en sus palabras, sin embargo logró recobrar la compostura—No era mi intención importunar en su entrenamiento Uchiha-san, solo...—_

 _—_ _Querías espiarme.—completo con burla._

 _Asombrada por la declaración del azabache, su boca creo en una perfecta O, que por raro que parezca, causó cierta gracia en el Uchiha._

 _—_ _¡No lo estaba espiando!—exclamó ofendida—Solo...—la cara de la heredera empezaba a tornarse roja—este es el lugar donde siempre entreno y...—estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tartamudear—esperaba a que se fuera para poder entrenar.—_

 _Eso tenía sentido para Sasuke, quien sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que la 'princesa del Byakugan' profesaba por el dobe de su amigo._

 _Aun así, no supo el por qué algo en su interior lo incitaba a molestarla._

 _—_ _Excusas—escupió renuente._

 _—_ _Es la verdad...—rebatió aguantando el no salir huyendo de ahí._

 _—_ _Podrías haberte ido cuando me viste aquí, pero estás frente a mi.—con mofa pronunció._

 _—_ _Es porque yo entreno aquí...—el tono de la oji-perla comenzó a menguar, eso era una mala señal para ella._

 _—_ _¿Y eso significa que solo aquí puedes hacerlo?—alzado una ceja y con altivez pregunto._

 _—_ _No...pero...—esto era demasiado para la joven heredera, en cierta forma el poseedor del sharingan tenía razón, y ella en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de vergüenza.—T-tiene razón, es mejor que me vaya, disculpe.—rayos, había dubitado por un segundo, fue un error encarar al Uchiha, aún no estaba preparada para eso debía salir de ahí en seguida._

 _A punto estaba de un salto irse cuando fue detenida por las palabras del vengador renegado._

 _—_ _Bien, pruébalo y quédate a entrenar.—dijo como si nada. Ocasionando una notable confusión en Hinata._

 _No sabía porque lo había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta ya había pronunciado dicha oración, maldijo por debajo._

 _La joven razono un poco y logro entender el porqué de suS palabras, o por lo menos eso pensó._

 _«Neji-niisan, dame fuerzas.», suplico para sí, deseando que su primo la escuchara._

 _Y con ello, se dispuso a entrenar su juken ante mirada perpleja de Sasuke._

 _ **...**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que esporádicamente Sasuke y Hinata habían coincidido en sud entrenamientos, aunque ciertamente era el Uchiha en que decidía eso —debido a que sabía perfectamente los horarios de entrenamiento de la Hyuuga— y sabe Dios el por qué._

 _Siempre que entrenaban 'juntos' dicho así porque cada quien lo hacía por su lado, pero en el mismo lugar._

 _El silencio los acompañaba, cosa que no disgustaba al azabache, ni mucho menos a la morocha. Quien daba gracias a Dios por no tener que interactuar más de lo necesario con el portador del rinnegan. A pesar que, de alguna forma, apreciaba su compañía pues sentía que eso le ayudaba a erradicar su timidez por completo._

 _Había veces en las que llevaba el almuerzo y por cortesía le invitaba al peli-negro, este las primeras veces se negó, pero cedió ante su hambre y tomo un onigiri que para su estupefacción contenía algunos trozos de tomates. Comió otros más y cuando terminó dijo secamente:_

 _—_ _Más tomate para la próxima—la Hyuuga no supo cómo tomar aquello, aun sentía temor hacia el Uchiha, así que solo pudo decir un ligero ''Hai.."._

 _Otras veces el ultimo Uchiha se quedaba viendo atentamente a la primogénita Hyuuga, logrando que esta se avergonzara. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle, de nueva cuenta la chica se pregunta debido a que se comportaba así y de nueva cuenta creyó haberlo descubierto, ya que este le dijo:_

 _—_ _Muévete mas a la izquierda, dejas en desventaja siempre ese lado. Sube tu barbilla y concéntrate.—demandó apartando su mirada._

 _En seguida hizo lo que el mayor había dicho y corrigió su postura._

 _ **...**_

 _Hinata se dio cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke no era como todo el mundo decía, tenía razón Naruto, Sasuke era parte de Konoha igual que cualquier otro._

 _Si, tenía su carácter como todos, pero también demostró ser amable y cortés con ella en ocasiones._

 _Hinata ya lo consideraba un camarada y esperaba que el también lo hiciera con ella._

 _Había mejorado mucho desde que empezó a 'entrenar' con él, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, ya no flaqueaba en su hablar y poco a poco perfeccionaba las técnicas del clan._

 _Su padre estaba muy complacido y el consejo igual, lo que provocaba una inmensa felicidad para la Hyuuga, quien se sentía complacida que sus esfuerzos por fin fueran reconocidos._

 _Deseaba hacer algo para agradecerle al moreno por su ayuda, no obstante, sabía que tal vez eso no era lo indicado por el momento._

 _ **...**_

 _Por otro lado, Sasuke no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno, si lo hacía, pero no quería admitirlo._

 _Sabía que sentía una atracción por Hyuuga Hinata, y eso era normal pues era hombre y como tal tenía necesidades, además de que la Hyuuga no era fea y tenía buenos atributos, eso sumado a que era callada y sumisa, algo que sinceramente prefería._

 _La deseaba, eso era un hecho. Y por qué no, también quería acostarse con ella._

 _¿Era amor?_

 _Seguramente no, pero no mermaba las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya._

 _Empero, ¿por qué debía de gustarle la única chica que no sentía nada por él?_

 _Eso era un fastidio._

 _Sakura había dejado de atosigarlo y Naruto igual, ahora era la heredera Hyuuga quien lo atormentaba con su provocadora presencia._

 _Le exasperaba que no se diera cuenta de que sus acciones despertaba su instinto bajo y que pareciera que lo hacía adrede. Simplemente le impacientaba su inocencia y torpeza a pesar que cierta parte de su anatomía no se disgustara._

 _Bufo molesto y se preguntó si ya era tiempo de irse a una misión por tiempo indefinido._

 _En ese momento iba caminando por las calles de La Hoja y vio a la dueña de sus sueños eróticos con un nuevo conjunto para misiones._

 _Parece que había dejado aquellos pantalones holgados y sudadera tres tallas más grandes que la suya por una blusa con cuello de tortuga lila sin mangas que se ajustaba detallando su figura y unos shorts a media pierna algo ajustados negros._

 _Tal vez siguió su consejo de usar ropa que le permitiera más agilidad, o solo quiso cambiar de look para su amado rubio, apretó su puño ante tal pensamiento. Desde que admitió que sentía atracción por Hinata no soportaba que otro varón o fémina estuviera muy cerca de ella._

 _Está en cuento lo vio le saludo, le regreso el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y al verla más cerca; supo que aún no era tiempo de irse a una misión larga._

 _ **...**_

 _Hoy era el aniversario de cuando los nueve novatos se convirtieron en gennin e Ino organizó un convivio donde demandó la asistencia de los involucrados. También invito a Ten-ten y Rock Lee, Temari y por supuesto a su novio; Sai._

 _El evento fue en la residencia Yamanaka y a petición de Chouji el menú fue un buffet colosal._

 _Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa._

 _Ino estaba sentada a lado de Sai, a lado de este estaba Shikamaru seguido por Temari después estaba Shino y Kiba enfrente estaba Hinata en medio de Naruto y Sasuke a lado del este estaba Sakura y a su vez estaban Ten-Ten y Rock Lee._

 _Una gran atmósfera se podía respirar es ese lugar, todos estaban comiendo, sonriendo y contando historias. Había veces en las que Chouji, Kiba y Naruto pelean por la comida, pero eran frenados por Sakura e Ino._

 _Aunque el Uchiha no pensaba lo mismo, estaba harto de cómo el perro Inuzuka le sonreía a Hinata y como está no hacía más que sonrojarse, también estaba el dobe de su amigo que de vez en cuenta le tomaba el brazo para intensificar la historia que contaba._

 _Solo estaba ahí por ella, y esta parecía a gusto con las atenciones recibidas._

 _Termino de beber su vaso con soda y lo dejó sonoramente sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que la Hyuuga, quien le estaba dando la espalda porque escuchaba atentamente la historia de dobe, girara hacia él y al ver que su vaso vacío sin pensar lo llenó de más líquido._

 _Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por los presentes quienes miraron curiosos, pero no dijeron nada, pensaron que era cortesía la Hyuuga, tampoco pasó desapercibida por Sasuke, sin embargo este si sabía la verdadera razón de su actuar._

 _Cuando almorzaban después de entrenar y a él se le acaba el té o cualquier cosa de la comida extendía su vaso o plato para que Hinata lo llenase._

 _«Supongo que se acostumbró», pensó y una sonrisa ladina y altiva se formó en su boca._

 _Terminó su plato y de nueva cuenta hizo el ruido necesario para que la Hyuuga notara la ausencia de comida en su plato, por inercia la chica tomó algunos tazones y empezó a rellenar el plato, eligiendo qué ponerse y que no, dando a entender que conocía los gustos del Uchiha._

 _Ahora si todos en aquel lugar se quedaron pasmados ante las acciones de la primogénita y el que el azabache no hiciera nada sino sonreír con superioridad._

 _Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, tal vez más por asombro que por otra cosa, pero unos ojos jades no tardaron en entristecerse mientras que unos celestes empezaba a atar cabos._

 _Fue la hora del postre y las chicas fueron a la alacena por las tartas que hicieron para la ocasión. La mayoría dejó de lado lo que había acontecido entre la Hyuuga y el Uchiha para enfocarse en las tan llamativas tartas con glaseados apetitosos. Eran tres, y cada una de ellas portaba el número de equipo con los nombres de quienes pertenecían a estos._

 _Chocolate para el equipo siete, fresa para el nieve y vainilla para el ocho._

 _Todos se felicitaron y prosiguieron a partir y repartir el pastel, pero justo cuando Sakura iba a darle el pedazo de tarta correspondiente a Sasuke, Hinata intervino._

 _—_ _A Uchiha-san no le gusta lo dulce, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerle una gelatina de limón.—dijo mientras le extendía dicha gelatina que tenía un molde redondo y trozos de otras gelatinas adentro._

 _El susodicho la tomó diciendo un simple "Hmp" y se dispuso a comérsela, dejando a la Haruno con la mano extendida y el mirar apagado._

 _Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía entre los dos caucásicos, pero de nuevo, nadie dijo nada._

 _ **...**_

 _—_ _Dime Hinata-chan, ¿te gusta Sasuke-kun?—pícaramente pregunto Ino._

 _—_ _¿Q-qué?—esa cuestión le tomó por sorpresa, por eso a pesar que llevaba un buen tiempo sin tartamudear, no pudo evitar hacerlo esta vez._

 _Las demás presentes estaban atentas a la respuesta de la chica, algo ansiosas. Se encontraban en aguas termales, los nueve novatos -junto con el equipo Gai- coincidieron en ese lugar mientras iban en diferentes misiones por ello decidieron tomar un descanso aquí para después continuar._

 _—_ _Vamos Hinata-chan, estamos entre amigas.—esa era Ten-Ten quien con golpecillo en la espalda le incitaba a que confesara._

 _Sakura al escuchar el 'interrogatorio' se sumergió en las aguas termales, no quería oír la respuesta. Aunque se había prometido ya no 'fastidiar' a Sasuke, aún le dolía el acercamiento que Hinata había logrado con él en tampoco tiempo._

 _«Que yo en años no conseguí.», se lamentaba internamente._

 _Al ver el nerviosismo de la oji-perla, la Haruno salto a su rescate, aunque puede que haya sido más por ella que por la Hyuuga._

 _—_ _Eso quiere decir que sigues enamorada de Naruto, ¿no Hinata?—directamente a bordo._

 _—_ _No realmente,—respondió sin titubear fue esto lo que consiguió el asombro de las chicas, más que la intervención de la pelirosa—lo que siento por Naruto-kun no es más que admiración y amistad.—tranquilamente relato—Puede que en algún momento lo haya confundido con algo más; pero ya no.—con franqueza término._

 _—_ _¡Eso significa que Sasuke-kun si te gusta!—exclamó contenta la oji-celeste._

 _—_ _Y-yo no dije eso...—explicó la Hyuuga abochornada, quien sabe si por el agua caliente o las declaraciones de su amiga rubia._

 _—_ _Pero tampoco dijiste el contrario Hina-chan—ahora fue el turno de la cabello marrón 'molestar' a la princesa del Byakugan._

 _Y la poseedora del Byakugou, no hacía más que sumergirse tratando de olvidar todo lo que sucedía._

 _Lo que las féminas no sabían, era que, del otro lado de la pared de madera, estaban los varones bañándose también y escucharon perfectamente la plática de las chicas._

 _—_ _Así que Hinata-chan nunca sintió algo romántico por mí—sin querer se le escapó al rubio con algo de pesar. No era como si la primogénita Hyuuga le gustase, aunque admitía que era linda, pero más que nada una parte de su ego se mantenía al saber que había una chica que solo gustaba de él._

 _—_ _Keh, era más que obvio Naruto. Hinata es demasiado inteligente como para fijarse en alguien tan tonto como tu.—con burla Kiba le dijo._

 _—_ _¡¿Que dijiste aliento de perro?!—dejando la melancolía de lado, enfocándose en derribar al amante de los canes._

 _—_ _Lo que oíste, zorro mal hecho.—y así empezó una batalla con aguan entre los dos._

 _A dicha pelea se le sumaron Chouji y Lee, Shino como era costumbre pasó desapercibido, Sai estaba tallando la espalda, Shikamaru refunfuñaba que eso era muy "problemático" y el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado, pensando que ya era tiempo de ejecutar su tan ansiado plan._

 _ **...**_

 _Era fin de semana por la mañana y el amante de los tomates se dirigía al distrito Hyuuga. Conocía de antemano que la princesa de mirada perlada no se encontraba ahí, pues estaba en una misión en la tierra del rayo, sin embargo, él iba con otras intenciones._

 _Salto un par de tejados y al estar cerca de la mansión principal se detuvo, utilizó su rinnegan para teletransportarse dentro, pues pensó que si pidiera permiso para entrar; lo más probable es que lo corrieran, todo por su condición de 'renegado'._

 _Ya en el interior de la residencia, se infiltró por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala indicada, en donde, pasa su sorpresa, el patriarca Hyuuga yacía sentado como si lo estuviera esperando._

 _—_ _Uchiha—nombró cortante, mirándolo despectivamente con aquellos ojos blancos._

 _—_ _Hyuuga—llamo igual el pelinegro, como también solía llamar a Hinata. Solo que esta vez no empleó un tono más suave, sino todo lo contrario.—Parece que me estabas esperando...—agregó sin el mínimo respeto._

 _—_ _¿Creíste que podías escapar del Byakugan?—irónicamente cuestiono—Por si no lo sabias, este ojo también es descendiente de los dioses,—mencionó imponente—y como la cabeza del clan; nada le es oculto a mi vista.—lo último fue dicho con doble sentido, el cual el joven entendió muy bien._

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, estaba casi seguro que sabía sobre sus intenciones, pero no iba a echarse para atrás, vino por algo y no se iría hasta conseguirlo._

 _—_ _Entonces sabes a qué vengo.—declaró a la defensiva._

 _—_ _Tal vez.—respondió tajante._

 _—_ _Tks.—refunfuñó algo impaciente.—Quiero a tu hija.—soltó sin más, tirando a la borda parte del plan bien estructurado que había elaborado. Qué más daba, el viejo ya sospechaba de sus intenciones, ¿para qué hacerle al cuento?_

 _—_ _¿A quién de las dos?—alzando una ceja, Hiashi cuestionó._

 _¿Era enserio?_

 _No cabe duda que el anciano estaba jugando con él, pues la respuesta más obvia era Hinata, la mayor, con quien por casi dos año había tenido contacto. Pues de la menor solo conocía su existencia y algunas cosas que le contaba Hinata, las cuales sinceramente ignoraba._

 _—_ _Hinata, quien mas.—contesto algo irritado._

 _—_ _Oh...—dijo despacio, como si estuviera pensado cuidadosamente su siguiente vocablo; —No.—seca y rotundamente pronunció._

 _—_ _¡No jodas!—exclamó incrédulo._

 _—_ _Cuida tu lengua, Uchiha. Estas con alguien mayor—regañó enojado._

 _—_ _Me vale quien seas, quiero a tu hija y tú lo sabes, deja de hacerte el tonto y dámela.—ordenó._

 _—_ _¿Por qué te la daría?—interrogó volviendo a su seriedad—En primera no es un objeto, en segunda, no eres un Hyuuga.—_

 _—_ _¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó confuso._

 _—_ _Hinata no es una cosa para que 'te la de' y que pensaba casarla con un miembro del clan—explico con detenimiento. Su comportamiento era paradójico, por una parte, estaba renuente a la petición de morocho y por otra, parecía que solo estaba jugando con él._

 _—_ _¿Piensas hacer incesto con tu hija?!—espeto escéptico, ignorando por completo la primera mención del patriarca._

 _—_ _No tiene nada de malo, en el clan es común.—encogiéndose de hombre pronunció._

 _—_ _Es anti-natural—ataco._

 _—_ _Se llama 'preservación de pureza'—contradijo._

 _—_ _Si me la das podría darte mejores crías—dijo sin pensar, maldiciendo en su interior al momento por tal burrada._

 _Estaba seguro que al decir aquello Hiashi lo correría de la casa, no obstante, parecía que aquella frase había despertado el interés del maestro en el puño suave._

 _—_ _¿Ah sí?—inclinó ligeramente su cabeza—¿Eso quiere decir que estarías dispuesto a dejar el apellido Uchiha por el Hyuuga?—inquirió expectante—Porque sabes bien que Hinata será la cabeza de la familia muy pronto.—concluyó ._

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido, ese era el plan de Hiashi, unir sus genes logrando una combinación sumamente fuerte...para los Hyuuga._

 _Chasqueo la lengua irritado, él que decía 'Mi hija no es un objeto', prácticamente la estaba tratando como un conejillo de indias._

 _Cerró los ojos exasperado, respiro lentamente y dijo: —Así que eso es lo que quieres...—ya sin ningún tapujo, el Hyuuga asintió aun con el semblante serio—Yo también soy el heredero de mi clan, por si se te olvidaba.—ácidamente agregó._

 _—_ _Pero tu clan está casi extinto, únete al mío.—ofreció despreocupado, como si lo que acaba de decir no fuera tan delicado—Tendrás a Hinata y un clan completo.—enfatizó las primeras tres palabras, tentando al Uchiha._

 _Sin embargo, a este no le hacía nada de gracia la propuesta del patriarca frente suyo. Que hablara tan a la ligera de la condición de su clan lo purgaba, no entendía como Hinata podría ser hija de alguien tan despreciable como lo era su padre. Intentó calmarse de nuevo, pues ganas no le faltaban de meterlo en un genjutsu o lanzarle el amaterasu. Comprendiendo los pensamientos del oji-blanco, (o, mejor dicho, tratando de hacerlo), formulando su respuesta:_

 _—_ _No,—declaró—nací Uchiha y morire Uchiha. No hay nada que pueda quitarme aquello.—advirtió—Pero quiero a tu hija y deseo que sea la matriarca de mi clan.—._

 _—_ _Entonces estamos metidos en un gran aquelarre, chiquillo. Pues Hinata es una Hyuuga y futura cabeza de dicho clan. ¿Piensas que se podrá librar tan rápido de su puesto solo porque tú la quieres de mujer?—preguntó irónico—Por supuesto que no, tal como dijiste, nació Hyuuga y Hyuuga se morirá.—respondió renuente._

 _—_ _Tks—se escuchó el crujir de dientes del morocho, tensándose al momento. Era más que obvio que el Hyuuga mayor no le dejaría el camino fácil, lo sabía de antemano, pero, ¿cómo le haría para que cediera ante sus planes?_

 _«Podría usar el mangekyo no shaingan...», pensó retractándose al instante. No podría hacer, bueno, sí podría, pero sería un desperdicio._

 _Miro al techo y un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca. Con su única mano se tocó su sien y la apretó ligeramente ante la vista de un castaño que sonreía altivo._

 _—_ _Hiashi, no me uniré a tu clan.—fue lo único que atino a decir, no tenía un solución a dicho dilema, aun así, no quería que el anciano pesase que perdería ante él._

 _—_ _Ya veo.—calmadamente empezó—Esta bien, sé que es difícil para ti dejar lo único que tienes.—su tono cambio a uno más compasivo, dejando confuso al joven.—Te quiero como mi yerno, empero, no quiero que el sueño de mi hija quede a la nada.—ahora si el poseedor del rinnesharingan estaba anonadado. Justo hace unos minutos estaba tratando a su hija y a él como unos objetos y ahora se comportaba empático con ellos.—Que tal si...—las facciones de Hiashi, las cuales tan solo unos segundos atrás lucieron suaves se volvían a endurecer y sus ojos, a pesar de ser blancos estaban adquiriendo un brillo oscuro.—el primer hijo que tienen lo consagran para que sea la cabeza del clan.—término con cizaña en su voz._

 _El joven caucásico ya no sabía qué más esperar de ese viejo demente._

 _—_ _No—negó rotundamente—Es mi hijo y será un Uchiha.—_

 _—_ _Pero su madre será la líder de los Hyuuga, ¿o quieres destruir el sueño por el cual tanto ha luchado?—ese fue un golpe bajo para el ninja vengador, no quería que Hinata perdiera su deseo pero..._

 _—_ _¿A qué juegas Hiashi?—encaro ya harto—¿De verdad valoras a tu hija o es solo un peón más para ti?—ataco encolerizado._

 _—_ _Lo hago, por eso estoy haciendo esto.—espeto digno._

 _—_ _No lo parece, se ve más bien como si estuvieses haciendo tratos con mercancía.—secamente mencionó._

 _—_ _Eso es porque no conoces las reglas de este clan.—contradijo—Aquí como te dije antes, las relaciones son entre nosotros mismos, para preservar la pureza de nuestro doujutsu. La unión de un Hyuuga con alguien más sería una blasfemia y se castigará con la muerte. Sin embargo, al ser tú el portador de otro de los doujutsus oculares descendientes del clan Otsutsuki, podrías ser la excepción.—explicó— Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que Hinata sea miembro de la rama principal y heredera, ni sus responsabilidades como tal.—_

 _Tenía sentido lo que decía y de todos modos seguía sin encontrar respuesta a dicha cuestión. No podría volverse un Hyuuga, debía restaurar su clan, así que tampoco podría darle a su primogénito._

 _Maldijo por debajo, sí que era un gran lío y todo por una simple mujer._

 _«Qué vergüenza», se dijo a sí mismo. Cansado de todo eso._

 _Al ver el debate interno que sostenía el último Uchiha, el Hyuuga suspiro cansado igual. Lo cierto es que no tenía otra opción, sabía que los ancianos no aceptarían al muchacho sin tener algo para el clan, ya sea a él o sus hijos. Realmente quería que su hija fuera feliz y que lograra su sueño por el que tanto se había esforzado y casi alcanzado. También se daba cuenta que era en parte por el Uchiha la mejora que consiguió en tan poco tiempo. Y que a su hija no le era indiferente el morocho, aunque aún no se diese cuenta._

 _—_ _Sasuke—llamó al joven el cual salió de sus pensamientos al oírlo decir su nombre, pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.—La única salida, si es que aun deseas tomar a mi hija como esposa, es que número uno; dejes que funja como la líder de los Hyuuga y que su apellido no desaparezca en este registro familiar y dos; que cual sea que sea su hijo, si naciera con por lo menos un byakugan sea el elegido para ser el sucesor del clan.—finalizó derrotado._

 _A Uchiha Sasuke esto no se le hizo descabellado, era lógico, el viejo loco no estaba tan desquiciado y por más que quisiera llevarle la contraria el cansancio psicológico lo estaba matando; esto era peor que luchar con Kaguya._

 _Sin poder negarse, acepto las condiciones del patriarca y desde ese día se convirtió en el prometido de la Hyuuga, sin que ella estuviese al tanto. Por último, Hiashi le advirtió que no jugará con su hija, ni se pasara de listo con ella y que empezará a respetarlo, cosa que cayó en gracia al Uchiha, pues no pensaba que por dentro fue ''un padre protector'._

 **...**

Y pues, bien. Después de todo aquel embrollo el Uchiha tenía todo listo en su plan.

Se había encargado que ningún pelafustán estuviera cerca de Hinata, de dejar en claro que era suya, se quitó de encima a sus 'fans' y habló con su padre para pedir 'permiso'. Casi todo el mundo ninja sabía que Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata estaban comprometidos; todos menos la mencionada, quien seguía viviendo como si nada.

Justo se encontraba platicando con lno en la florería Yamanaka lejos de saber lo que el morocho confabulaba.

—Hina-chan~—llamaba melosa la rubia a la morena—Mañana será San Valentín—con la miraba embalsamada acomodaba las flores en los jarrones.

—Si...—algo distante concordo mientras regaba las macetas.

—Hina-chan, ¿por qué esa actitud?—dejando lo que estaba haciendo y posicionando sus manos en sus caderas la oji-celeste le regaño.—Es una fecha muy buena, la florería está llena y vendemos a rebosar y lo más importante...¡SAI ME VA A REGALAR ALGO PRECIOSO Y ME LLEVARA A SALIR!—emocionada vociferó colocando sus manos en su corazón maravillada.

—Eso es bueno, Ino-san—y apareció una gota estilo anime detrás de la oji-luna al oír aquello.

—Hablando de eso Hina-chan,—con astucia y sabiendo de antemano la condición de su amiga cuestiono:—¿No has recibido una invitación para ese día?—

—¿Eh?—algo aturdida por el cambio de tema dubito—No...—

—No me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad Hina-chan?—inquirió desconfiada la de los jutsus mentales.

—Claro que no Ino-san.—declaró preocupada porque no le creyera.

—Vale...—la Yamanaka analizó la situación, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas—¿Y no piensas regalarle algo a alguien? —pregunto curiosa desean que cierto Uchiha fuera la respuesta.

—Y-yo...p-pues...—Hinata comenzó a divagar logrando que Ino sonrió triunfante—T-tal vez le regale algo a Otto-sama, a Ko-san, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Hokague-sama, Naruto-kun y...Sasuke-san...*—lo último lo dijo muy despacio, con la esperanza que la rubia no lo escuchase, sin embargo esta lo escucho fuerte y claro, haciéndola chillar de emoción y abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Ánimo, Hina-chan!—apoyo eufórica.—Todo saldrá bien.—dijo guiñándole un ojo como si supiera algo que ella no.

La Hyuuga que un estaba entre los brazos de la florista no sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, solo era consciente que se estaba quedando sin aire por el agarre de su amiga y que su cara se tornaba carmesí.

 **...**

Por otro lado, Uchiha Sasuke se preparaba para el golpe final de su tan elaborado plan. Por alguna extraña razón el destino había decidido que mañana fuere San Valentín y que ese fuera el día en que haría suya a la Hyuuga. Hace unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Yamanaka donde le decía que Hinata le daría un presente por esa fecha.

«Todo va de acuerdo al plan», pensó complacido.

Preparo los últimos ajustes y se dispuso a ir a dormir, mañana sería un glorioso día; de eso no había duda.

 **...**

El día de San Valentín estaba más que presente en las calles de Konoha, estas estaban adornadas de globos en forma de corazón y listones rojos y blancos. Las parejas deambulaban sonrientes y tomadas de la mano irradiando amor y felicidad, los puestos de chocolates tenían alta clientela, así como las cafeterías y restaurantes. Y en medio de todo eso, caminaba una chica de mirada perlada con sus típicas ropas de civil sosteniendo una bolsa de papel en sus brazos mientras caminaba a paso presuroso.

Ya le había dado los presentes a su padre, Hokage y amigos. Solo le faltaba uno.

Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho y una capa de sudor destilaba por su cuerpo a causa del nerviosismo.

Había quedado de verse con Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha, más específicamente su templo. Se sorprendió al recibir el halcón mensajero de morocho y las instrucciones del papel. Tenían que verse en dicho lugar al mediodía y eso no hacía más que generar curiosidad en la fémina.

Recorrió el distrito de los poseedores del Sharingan hacia el templo. Estando por llegar, noto la silueta de un hombre que seguramente era Sasuke, al llegar junto a él, le saludo como siempre y este le dijo:

—Ven—ordenó yendo dentro del templo. La peli-negra se extrañó, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Ya adentro, fueron a un cuarto más al fondo que contenía un montón de rollos doblados acomodados por toda la pared, en el centro había una pequeña mesa con un rollo desdoblado y una pluma con tinta a lado.

El oji-negro se sentó frente a la mesilla y con un ademán indicó que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

—Quiero que aquí pongas tu nombre,—pronuncio—pero solo tu primer nombre.—advirtió entretanto le daba la pluma bañada en tinta

La joven lo miró interrogante, y el Uchiha supo lo que pensaba.

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto?—pregunto y la chica asintió—Entonces hazlo, no es nada malo, sino todo lo contrario.—su tono era juguetón pero sincero y una sonrisa, como solo un Uchiha podría hacer, aprecio en su boca.

La de piel nívea medito un poco, una parte de ella tenía algo de miedo y otra le repetía que no tenía por qué temer. Hasta ahora el Uchiha no le había hecho nada malo. Se recrimino por pensar mal de él y se dijo que, si quería que él la viera como un camarada, tenía que poder de su parte dándole su absoluta confianza.

Y sin más tomó la pluma de la mano del varón escribiendo su nombre en el proceso.

Cuando terminó le paso la pluma al Uchiha quien sonreía gozoso, le escuchó susurrar 'magnífico', lo que la llevó a pensar si los Uchihas eran muy complicado y extraños o si solo lo era Sasuke.

Miró a su lado y vio la bolsa de papel, ya era tiempo de darle su regalo.

Se separó un poco del joven y tomó la bolsa, la extendió frente a él diciendo:

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke-san—y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tomo el contenido y le dijo:—Feliz día de San valentín Uchiha Hinata.—

Sorprendida al escuchar como la llamó, la joven abrió sus ojos tales platos, regreso a ver el papel y luego a él quien seguía con una sonrisa.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer; le gustaba.

 **...**

 **FIN.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, este es el resultado de querer participar en un concurso de san valentina mientras estas presentando los parciales :v

Esto OS es parte del concurso que esta organizando DarkAmychan en el cual quise participar, lo que no me esperaba fue que los parciales llegaran justo ahora [bueno, sabia que eran ahora, pero por despistada se me había olvidado].

En fin, no creo que gane, porque esta cosas es un revoltijo :v Empece con varios bocetos, pero al final ninguno me convenció. Cuando estaba trabajando una idea que me había gustado, tuve que echarlo por la borda a causa de mate financiera :'v. Cuando quise volver a escribir eso, la inspiración se había esfumado .w.

Pero quería participar, mas que dada porque Dark es una de las escritoras por la cual estoy en el fandom y su regreso a este me alegro. Así que decidí poner todas las escenas que en mi mente y papel tenia escritas -sin orden ni sentido- y tratarlas de acomodar en un OS mas o menos decente.

Es por eso que tal vez este escrito contenga mis opiniones al respecto de las personalidades del SH y otros personajes, de como quería que fueran y eso.

Por ejemplo:

*A mi perspectiva Hinata solo siente admiración por Naruto.

*Sasuke solo siente amistad por Sakura.

*Naruto no ama a Sakura, simplemente la idealizo, tal como Sakura hizo con Sasuke.

*Por mi, Hinata no hubiera arrojado por la borda el ser líder de su clan.

*Si Sasuke se hubiese enamorado de Hinata, actuaria lo mas egoísta posible; porque el es así. Para mi es un emo psociopata :v

Esto solo es mi pensar, respeto el de los demás así como pido respeto por el mio. Como el buen Tio Benito dijo una vez [repoio de otro filosofo europeo].

*Hinata solo le regalo a los ninjas que son forever alone: Su padre, Kiba, Shino, Naruto y el Hokague porque es bien buena gente ;v

Me gustan los finales abierto ;v

Gracias por leer.

Los leemos luego~~~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
